1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a riser card rotating module and, more particularly, to a riser card rotating module allowing an expansion card to be attached or detached conveniently and rapidly and an electronic device equipped with the riser card rotating module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances and develops, computers are considered a necessity by a lot of people in their daily lives. To provide various functions for the computer, a main board of the computer usually has a plurality of expansion slots for installing a plurality of expansion cards such as sound card, graphics card, network card and so on, so as to enhance additional functions. However, as the computer function expands, the size of the expansion card also increases, such that the expansion cards installed in limited space may interfere with each other. At this time, a riser card can be inserted into the expansion card of the main board along a direction perpendicular to the main board and then the expansion card can be inserted into an adapter slot of the riser card along a direction parallel to the main board. Since the operation space in the computer casing is limited, it is inconvenient to attach/detach the expansion card to/from the riser card along the direction parallel to the main board.